The invention relates to a vacuum pump with a cup-shaped housing, a rotor eccentrically mounted for rotation in the housing, and a housing cover to close the cup-shaped housing, with the rotor having a rotor shaft which traverses the cup-shaped housing and drives the rotor.
Vacuum pumps having such a configuration are known and typically include a housing made of metal in which a rotor is rotatably supported via its rotor shaft and in which the work chambers are formed. The pump compartment is sealed against the atmosphere by pressure-oil lubrication. The rotor shaft is caused to rotate for example by the engine of a motor vehicle, in particular by the camshaft thereof. Lubricating oil is supplied to the vacuum pump via the rotor shaft which is provided for this purpose with an axial bore. To enable introduction of the lubricating oil into the rotor shaft, the drive must be connected with the rotor shaft and in particular with the bore by a suitable means.
The invention is therefore based on the object to provide a vacuum pump which can be reliably connected to an external oil supply in a simple manner.